Will You Marry Me?
by xSlaughter
Summary: The Beatles Slash. Universo Alterno. A George se le mete una extraña idea a la cabeza, pero las cosas no salen tan bien como esperaba... George/Ringo, John/Paul.
1. Revelación

Era uno de esos días donde no se veía ninguna nube a la redonda, nada que los pudiera cubrir del sol y les aliviara por un momento el enorme calor que sentían. John y George se encontraban bajo un enorme árbol en el patio de la escuela, y agradecían la sombra que les proporcionaba. Cualquier cosa era bienvenida.

—Deberíamos irnos mejor a casa, ¿no? —murmuró John, arrancando un trocitos de césped y dejándolos caer de nuevo casi sin darse cuenta. Dios, era uno de esos días en los que hasta hablar daba flojera.

—¿Y caminar por la calle con este sol? —respondió George, quien estaba acostado de lado junto a él, con la boca ligeramente abierta y sin ver a ningún punto en específico. Sentía que moriría en cualquier momento.

—Tienes razón… —murmuró John y se dejó caer de espaldas en el pasto, cerrando los ojos.

Su profesor de historia universal no había venido, y tenían sólo esa clase libre. Aún quedaban al menos dos más en el día y la idea de vagar por ahí no era algo que sonara muy atractivo.

Se sumieron en un breve silencio, y los pensamientos de George comenzaron a divagar, quizás demasiado. Tenía apenas 17 años, y su mente comenzó a irse lejos, muy lejos, hacia cosas muy extrañas.

—John… —dijo en voz muy baja, quizás sólo para romper ese silencio que a veces le era un poco desesperante—, ¿alguna vez has pensado en tener una familia?

John frunció un poco el ceño, y volteó a ver a su amigo, quien tenía la mirada perdida en un escarabajo que caminaba lentamente entre las hierbas frente a él.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—No lo sé… sólo estaba pensando, ya sabes —dijo George, colocando su dedo frente al escarabajo—, en que… ¿no sería triste quedar solo por el resto de su vida?

John no se aguantó una risita.

—¿Por qué piensas en eso? —Dijo, con tono de burla—, el calor debe de haberte afectado. El calor y las moscas, definitivamente.

George sonrió levemente, mientras el bicho caminaba por su mano torpemente.

—Tal vez, pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—¿No te da miedo morir solo? —dijo, y el insecto cayó de nuevo al pasto. Desvió su mirada hacia John.

John negó con la cabeza, ampliando su sonrisa.

—Eso es imposible, y lo sabes —dijo, con aire de autosuficiencia.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Bueno, porque lo sé. Es simplemente imposible que yo me quede solo —dijo, y se acercó un poco a él—, lo tengo todo previsto.

George frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Digamos que tengo una lista de espera de gente que quiere pasar el resto de su vida conmigo.

George soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Sí, claro.

—Es en serio, Georgie —dijo John, justo en el momento en que la campana sonaba para avisar el inicio de la siguiente clase— tú deberías hacerte una lista también.

George soltó un gruñido y comenzó a ponerse de pie, aunque John permaneció aún bajo el árbol en la sombra, sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Sino me he casado con nadie a los 40, podré recurrir a uno de mis respaldos —continuó, sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Conque respaldos, eh?

—Así es —dijo John asintiendo con la cabeza—, pídeselo a alguien, pero antes vete a clase para que después no estés lloriqueando con que te pusieron retardo.

George ignoró el último comentario y se dirigió hacia el aula que le tocaba, pensando en lo que John le había dicho.

Y la clase que le tocaba era taller de cocina. George no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto durante todo el rato que habían durado él y Paul preparando un pastel de limón. Incluso había dejado de burlarse del delantal rosa que llevaba puesto, con la leyenda de "give us a kiss" _("¡e-era el último que quedaba!") _

Paul parecía una perfecta ama de casa con el pastel en sus manos y sonriéndole ampliamente, al ver que finalmente que finalmente habían logrado cocinar algo bien. A decir verdad, Paul había cocinado algo bien.

Fue como un impulso.

—Paul, ¿te casarías conmigo?

El pastel cayó de golpe a la mesa, provocando que saltara algo del betún hacia ambos, y provocando un enorme ruido contra la mesa.

—¡¿Q-qué dijiste? —preguntó Paul, con las mejillas totalmente rojas y mirándolo como si fuera un extraterrestre.

—Dije que si te gustaría casarte conmigo —respondió George con tranquilidad, limpiándose con el dedo el betún que le había salpicado a la cara y llevándoselo a la boca—, hey, está rico.

—¿C-cómo puedes pedirme eso? —dijo Paul, pensando en que a veces George era un poco… especial.

—No te digo que mañana —respondió George girando los ojos como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—, sino que si ninguno de los dos consigue pareja a la edad de 40, pues tengamos un respaldo… ¿qué dices?

Paul se quedó procesando la información por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente soltó un suspiro que sonó a alivio.

—Ah… quieres que sea tu respaldo…

George asintió con la cabeza, llevándose más betún a la boca.

—Lo siento, George, pero no puedo —dijo, comenzando a limpiarse el rostro con una servilleta. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

—¡¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—P-porque… —se sonrojó un poco más, y fingió concentrarse mucho en una mancha inexistente en la mesa— p-porque soy el de John.

George soltó un suspiro de exasperación. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

—Era obvio —dijo, recargando los codos en la mesa.

Paul sólo se encogió de hombros y tomó el pastel para llevarlo con la profesora.

George y Ringo iban caminando por la calle hacia la casa del primero, después de salir de clases. En realidad Ringo no iba a su misma escuela, de hecho no iba a la escuela que George supiera, trabajaba y tocaba la batería. El mejor baterista de Liverpool, había escuchado. Él estaba de acuerdo.

De pronto recordó aquella conversación con John y se detuvo de golpe, al ver algo afuera de una tienda que llamó su atención. No pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—¿Uh? ¿George?

George entró al lugar y Ringo prefirió quedarse afuera, mientras esperaba que volviese. Seguramente sólo había visto algo de comer que le había llamado, no tardaría. Y en efecto, no tardó más de dos minutos.

—Hey George, ¿qué…? —comenzó a preguntar, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver que el otro se ponía de rodillas, ahí, en medio de la calle, frente a la gente que pasaba. No entendía nada pero sintió como las mejillas comenzaban a arderle —, ¿George q-que haces…?

George le sonrió de una forma extraña, y sacó algo del bolsillo. ¿Era eso…?

_Oh No._

George le mostró el anillo de plástico en la palma de la mano y antes de que Ringo pudiera hacer nada, en parte debido al shock y en parte a que parecía que todo iba demasiado rápido y su cuerpo reaccionaba demasiado lento. Apenas dos minutos antes se encontraba ahí de pie frente a la tienda y ahora parecía que…

—Ritchie Starkey —comenzó a hablar George, sin dejar de mirarlo directamente. Ringo sentía como si nada de eso fuera verdad, como si su espíritu se hubiera salido de su cuerpo y observara la escena flotando desde otro lado. Sabía lo que vendría, lo sabía y no hizo nada por evitarlo. George hizo unos segundos de suspenso, y tomó algo de aire antes de continuar, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente—, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ringo sintió como si las mejillas le estuvieran quemando, y duró un momento meditando el asunto, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

—¡¿Q-que dices? ¡E-es algo muy apresurado, ¿N-no crees? —gritó finalmente, retrocediendo un paso, mientras la gente que pasaba los miraba con curiosidad—, ¡George! ¡N-ni siquiera hemos salido! ¡N-ni siquiera…! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Pero hasta eres menor de edad! —comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza— ¡¿Q-qué estás pensando? ¡N-no puedo aceptar eso!

—¿Es por eso? —preguntó George, ladeando levemente la cabeza— Tengamos una cita entonces.

Ringo se volvió a quedar mudo por unos segundos, quizás pensando en eso, pero al final el sentido común volvió a golpearlo y comenzó a negar de nuevo con la cabeza.

—¡N-no podemos! ¡Es… es…!

George soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie, guardando el anillo en su bolsillo del pantalón.

—Está bien, Ringo, no decía que nos casáramos justo ahora… —dijo.

Ringo frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Ah, no?

—No —dijo George negando levemente con la cabeza—, era por si… bueno… querías ser mi respaldo…

Ringo se quedó en silencio por un segundo.

—Ah eso… —dijo, soltando una risita nerviosa que confundió un poco a George— bueno… de verdad m-me alegra que hayas tomado en cuenta pero… no puedo…

Se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la vista hacia otro lado, hacia el suelo.

George su acercó un poco a él, teniendo un mal presentimiento y rogando interiormente que no fuera cierto.

—¿Por qué no puedes, Ritchie?

—P-porque…

—¿Por qué?

Se acercó un poco más.

—Es que…

—Dímelo, Ritch.

Ringo retrocedió un paso y casi se tropieza en la acera.

—Bueno…

George soltó un suspiro, casi resignándose ya a lo que sabía que vendría.

—¿John, verdad?

Ringo asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a dirigirle la mirada.

—¡Ese bastardo! —gritó George dándole la espalda.

—P-perdona George… —comenzó a hablar Ringo, sin saber qué decir— s-si hubiera sabido que tú me lo pedirías primero…

Sin embargo, o George no lo oyó o lo ignoró, porque lo tomó de la manga de la chaqueta y comenzó a arrastrarlo por la calle.

—No se va a quedar así… —murmuró mientras caminaban por una ruta que Ringo supo reconocer muy bien: a la casa de John.


	2. El Enfrentamiento

John se encontraba en su habitación con la guitarra en el regazo y una hoja de papel enfrente. Paul no tardaría en llegar, estaba seguro de eso. Le había dicho que tenía una nueva idea para una canción y estaba algo ansioso, y no dejaba de dar pequeñas miradas a la puerta de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, diez minutos después escuchó la puerta abrirse, la voz de su tía y pasos por la escalera.

—¡Hey Pau-!

Se interrumpió de golpe al ver que no era Paul. Era más bien un George que no se veía muy feliz realmente, y se acercó a él señalando acusadora con el dedo.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —dijo, acercándose a él.

—He hecho muchas cosas —dijo John con tranquilidad, mirándolo algo confundido y colocando su guitarra sobre la cama—, no sé a cuál te refieras.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Ringo estaba ahí, ni siquiera lo había notado hasta que cerró la puerta de la habitación tras ellos.

—Hey, Ritchie —saludó, y Ringo le devolvió el saludo con la mano, aunque había algo en su mirada…

—Lennon —interrumpió George, poniéndose entre ambos con los brazos cruzados—, deja los juegos y respóndeme.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que responder?

George soltó un gruñido de exasperación y jaló a Ringo por la muñeca, colocándolo junto a él.

—¿Por qué le dijiste que podía ser tu respaldo? —le espetó, sacudiendo el brazo de Ringo, quien veía toda la escena con una expresión confundida en el rostro—, ¡No puedes tener dos respaldos, Lennon!

—¿Quién dice que no puedo?

—¡Yo lo digo! —Espetó George, apuntándolo con el dedo—, ¡elige uno!

Apenas iba a responder cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y los tres voltearon la cabeza al mismo tiempo para ver como Paul entraba en escena. Llevaba cargando su guitarra en la espalda y una paleta en la boca.

—¿Elegir qué? —preguntó, sacándose la paleta.

John abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al igual que Ringo, pero George había adquirido una sonrisa maliciosa que no le gustó a ninguno de los otros dos, y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, era demasiado tarde.

—¡Elegir entre Ringo y tú! —gritó George, aún sin dejar de señalar a John.

—¡No le hagas caso, sabes que a veces le dan ataques! —intervino John, jalando a George por el brazo y tirándolo sobre la cama.

Ringo quería intervenir, pero ni siquiera sabía de qué bando estaba. ¿George o John? No tenía ni idea de cual tenía la razón… ya era oficial, Ringo se acababa de declarar neutral por la paz. Aunque…

—¿Eh? No entiendo, ¿de qué hablan? —preguntó Paul, dejando la guitarra en el piso.

—¡De nada, Paul! —intervino Ringo, sin poderse contener—, mejor olvidemos todo esto, ¿sí? No es nada, no hay por qué pelear por nada.

Soltó una risa nerviosa que sólo hizo que Paul se intrigara más, al tiempo que George y John se peleaban por ver quién podía taparle la boca al otro por mayor cantidad de tiempo. Y con un fuerte ¡BUM! Los dos cayeron de la cama hasta el suelo.

—¡N-no le hagas caso a nada de lo que diga, Paulie! —gritó John desde el suelo, siendo aplastado por George, antes de que este último le tapara la boca y volteara a mirar a los otros de forma triunfante.

Ringo vio todo como si fuera cámara lenta, George sonriendo de esa forma tan… extraña y aplastando a John contra el suelo, mientras este intentaba quitárselo de encima sin éxito alguno. Debió haber hecho algo, pero entonces ocurrió lo inevitable.

—¡Tú y Ringo son ambos los respaldos de John! —gritó y sonó como si hubiera tenido un megáfono.

John comenzó a gritar cosas incomprensibles, hasta que finalmente pudo liberarse. Paul miraba todo como si fuera un espectáculo de circo muy extraño, y Ringo sólo retrocedió hasta chocar con la puerta del armario.

—¿D-de que hablan? ¿Cómo qué respaldos? —preguntó, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia John—, ¿Es verdad?

John seguía sentado de rodillas en el piso y todos lo observaban expectante. Ringo pensó en que él podría haber cedido a ser su respaldo sin problemas si eso hubiera ayudado de algo.

—¡Bueno! ¿Qué querían qué hiciera? Paul no va a durar soltero ni de aquí a la esquina. Además, ¡Ya perdí a Stu!

—¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —dijo Ringo.

—Digo que más vale ser doblemente precavido…

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —intervino George de nuevo—, ¡Elije sólo uno!

—Así es, John —dijo Paul, con los brazos cruzados y de pie junto a Ringo. John se sentía como en uno de esos programas donde la finalidad era elegir pareja, y sólo tenía esas dos opciones—, ¿Yo, o Ringo?

Por primera vez los cuatro se quedaron en silencio un momento, mirando todos a John en el piso, quien pasaba la mirada de Paul a Ringo, y de Ringo a Paul. Por un lado, Ringo parecía como el más adecuado para el trabajo, seguramente se ahorraría un montón de problemas, y Paul era mucho más difícil de llevar, pero Paul…

—No tenemos tu tiempo, John —dijo George, quien ahora estaba acostado en la cama con la sonrisa más grande del día.

—N-no puedo…

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo qué no puedes, Lennon! —gritó Paul al instante, haciendo dar un saltito a Ringo por el susto—, ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes, eh?

Esa era la clase de problemas en los que había estado pensando.

—Lo que significa es que no quiero elegir entre tú y Ringo —dijo John—, ¿entiendes lo que digo?

—¡¿Y por qué no puedes elegir, eh? —gritó Paul en respuesta.

—¡Menos lo haré si sigues gritándome!

—¡Pues deja de darme motivos para gritar!

—¡Sólo cállate, maldita sea!

—¡No me voy a callar si tú no te callas primero!

Siguieron gritando cosas, mientras Ringo y George observaban todo. Estaban seguros de que eso se escucharía en toda la cuadra, y tenían suerte de que Mimi no estuviera en casa. Ringo pensó en si debía de intervenir o no, pero eso se le olvidó cuando vio que George le hacía una seña con la cabeza para que salieran de la habitación. Y así lo hicieron.

—¿Crees que esté bien dejarlos así? —preguntó, una vez que estaban en el pasillo. George sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que ya no nos necesitan.

Ringo frunció un poco el ceño, volteando a verlo con curiosidad.

—Pero al final John no eligió…

—¿Ah no? —respondió George, dando un salto al primer escalón—, Escúchalos, parecen un matrimonio peleándose. Para mí que John ya eligió muy bien.

Bueno, eso no lo podía negar. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras junto a George, cuando escuchó a lo lejos el ruido de algo que se rompía y luego más gritos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…?

George se dio la vuelta, arqueando una ceja.

—Si no quieres no —dijo, aún tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro, y podía ver uno de sus colmillos a través de ella.

—No dije eso…

—¿Eso es un sí?

Ringo sonrió como única respuesta y ambos salieron de la casa de John, aunque ahora ya no se escuchaban los gritos de fondo. A veces se sorprendía la facilidad con la que John y Paul peleaban, pero también con la que se reconciliaban.

—Entonces… ¿el sábado a las 9?

—¿Eh?

—Una de las cosas que me dijiste era que no habíamos salido —dijo George, como si fuera cualquier cosa—, así que el sábado a las nueve pasaré por ti.

Intentó decir que no, de verdad que sí, pero no pudo.

¿Qué tan malo podría ser?


End file.
